Valentines Day…
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Valentines Day, With The Torchwood Team, Gwen/Rhys , Jack/Ianto , Jack/Oc. Chapter 2: Ianto Has Something To Ask Jack...
1. Gwen and Rhys

Valentines Day…

February 14 2010

Gwen/Rhys

Rhys opened the front door to his and Gwen's house. "You better have tidied up in there" Gwen scolded. "Yes darling I have, I know you haveyour mam and dad coming round tomorrow" Rhys said as he guided Gwen through the door withtheir newborn baby in her arms. As they walked into the living room, Gwen was astounded to find presents all over the living room. "Wow! Who got all these?" Gwen said with her eyes wide in surprise. "Quite a few of them are from me, but there all from friends and family, also its valentines day so I'm going to cook you a romantic dinner, while you put Ianto down and get ready" Rhys said as he kissed his wife. "Rhys? I don't want to leavehim alone" Gwen said. "Give him here, he will be fine" Rhys said as Gwen wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm emotionally unstable" Gwen said hiccuping. "It's Ok you're hormones are still all over the place, just go upstairs and get a shower and there's already something laid out for you on the bed". Gwen kissed Rhys' forehead as she went upstairs.

Rhys went into the living room and put Ianto into the bassinet that lay in the corner of the room, as Ianto opened his eyes, looking scared as he got used to his new surroundings. "Hello Ianto" Rhys cooed as he took off one of Ianto's mittens as Ianto curled his hand around Rhys' finger. "You're so small aren't you?" Rhys said as Gwen came back into the room. "Do I look Ok?" Gwen asked. "Wow you lookstunning" Rhys said. Gwen was wearing a red dress, which ruffled at the bottom; it was quite short for her, also she had curled her hair and gripped it back witha grip with a Rose attached to it. "It feel's weird getting dressed up like this, I'm not even going anywhere" Gwen said looking embarrassed. "It doesn't matter I just wanted to make you feel better, wine?" Rhys said as he picked up two glasses, "No thanks I cant I'm-" Gwen said remembering "I mean yeah sure, sorry" Gwen said, laughing. Then they heard a cry from the bassinet. Gwen hurried over to the bassinet and picked up Ianto.

Gwen shushed Ianto as he cried, which came to no avail. "What do I do?" Gwen said begging for some help. "Try and rock him gently" Rhys said, as Gwen tried to rock him, as sicked up on his clothes. "Ah god, Rhys get me some other clothes will you, they will be in the overnight bag you packed" Gwen said while getting Ianto out of his dirty clothes. "I haven't started tea yet" Rhys said. "Go and so it now, I'vegot everything covered in here, I'm going to open these gorgeous presents soon anyway" Gwen laughed. As Rhys got on with dinner, Gwen put Ianto to sleep, and started to open the presents. "Rhys?" Gwen shouted trying not to wake Ianto, "what?" Rhys asked. "How much did you spend on all this stuff?" Gwen asked, "Around three hundred why?" Rhys estimated. "You really didn't need to spend that much on us really" Gwen acknowledged. "Can I not spend some money, on my son and my wife once in a while?" Rhys asked. "Well yes Ok, you have a point" Gwen said. "Thank you" Gwen said as her lips met Rhys'.

Dinner was served as Gwen walked into the kitchen, looking tired. "You ok love?" Rhys asked. "Yeah, I just remembered its Owen's 30th birthday today; I haven't even been to his grave or anything" Gwen said, tears forming in her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything Gwen, you were in hospital, and after dinner we will sit down and talk, Ok?" Rhys expressed trying to calm Gwen. "Ok, thank you Rhys" Gwen said.

After Dinner, Gwen and Rhys settled down on the sofa, watching TV. "So urm-" Rhys' looked at his wife who had fallen asleep at his side. Rhys kissed her cheek, "goodnight sweetheart" Rhys said as he carried on watching TV.

**Okay, I don't know how good this is, I spent a lot of time trying to do grammar checks online on the first paragraph, so the other parts don't have much love and care. Hopefully I will do A Janto One by the End of the Day!! **

**Reviews Make Me Happy!!! **


	2. Jack and Ianto

Valentines Day…

Jack/Ianto

14th February 2010

Ianto Kept Looking at it, He couldn't stop, he kept admiring the 9 carat White Gold Satin and Polished Ring. Jack Walked Past, grinning at Ianto. "You Look Nervous Ianto, is it because of the rough love making tonight?" Jack teased. "Maybe" Ianto said as he went back to his desk. "Maybe I'm just tired, I was up with Gwen all Friday night, I haven't really slept since then" Ianto said while making some coffee. "I know Ianto, she really wanted you there, well all three of us in fact, I don't think the nurse was too pleased though" Jack Jokes. Ianto downed the espresso in one then leapt up for another helping. "Ianto I'm going out, I will be back in time for tonight, I'm going to go to see Owen and Tosh at the graveyard, then I'm going to get some fun things, that are strictly forbidden until tonight" Jack flirted.

Later That Night…

Ianto hadn't ate all day, he was to nervous, he had gone to the hospital to visit Gwen and baby Ianto, that had kept his mind off things, as the clock turned five, the cog door opened before him, as the hub was black as night, with Floods of candles helping Ianto along his path. "Hello Lover!" Jack said. "Hi Jack" Ianto said his cheeks getting redder by the minute, as Jack grabbed Ianto's hand as they held each other in a tight embrace, there hands travelling through each others hair. "Jack, I've got something to ask you" Ianto said, tears filling his eyes already. Ianto Knelt on one knee as he gave his speech "All my life, I've never met somebody so beautiful, you're eyes, you're smile, you're accent, I never thought I would be in love again after Lisa, but you were always the one Jack, you will always be the one. And everything you say about me dying and you living beyond my years, well to hell with it, because I love you now and forever" Ianto Started to cry, he looked into Jack's eyes which were red from the crying. "So will-" Ianto choked on his words incapable of finishing the next sentence as he opened the box. "Yes Ianto" Jack Choked as he sobbed. "I- I will marry you" Jack said as Ianto put the ring on Jacks finger.

Jack Kissed Ianto Intently, With Jacks lascivious nature, there clothes were off in minutes. Later that night Jack and Ianto held each other securely, as they slept.

"I love you to much" Ianto said kissing Jack's abdomen softly. Ianto Lay, as he tried to get off to sleep "I love you more" Jack said as he slept.

* * *

**The Url for Jacks ring if anybody is interested is this.. Remember there is no spaces!!  
**

http: // www . hsamuel. co. uk / webstore / detail / feature / wedRings / R / 5106699/

**Please Review..!!**


End file.
